Cam Girl: Online
by Loreyu'kz
Summary: Numa noite solitária, Hatake Kakashi descobre um site de performers e acaba conhecendo uma camgirl que lhe fascina de corpo e alma. Incapaz de controlar seus impulsos, ele se envolve sexualmente com a garota sem saber que seus sentimentos também estavam em jogo. [UA]


.

_Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Massashi Kishimoto, com seus direitos reservados à editora Shueisha._

_Essa história não tem fins lucrativos._

.

_Cam Girl: Online._

_._

_._

_._

__Healer: online__

.

.

.

— Rin, você pode, _por favor,_ me dizer qual é o problema dessa vez? – O homem perguntou aturdido enquanto via sua namorada aos prantos no canto da cama logo após terem chegado de uma festa, excitados e um pouco bêbados, prontos para transarem loucamente.

Pelo menos _ele_ se sentia assim.

— Eu não sei, Kakashi.

A resposta o fez suspirar. Conviver com Rin tinha se tornado confuso ao longo dos anos, e logo para ele, que se julgava um bom leitor de pessoas, entender a moça de cabelos castanhos chorona na sua cama estava se provando um verdadeiro desafio.

Um desses que já não sabia se queria vencer.

— Vem cá – Chamou desistindo de qualquer sexo que poderia rolar. Não era um viciado, só estava excitado por todo o papo e álcool em seu sangue, continuava nesse estado mesmo que sua parceira estivesse aos prantos, mas não insensível a ponto de ignorar a mulher – Me conta o que houve.

— Esse é o problema, você nunca sabe! – Disparou com um forte tom de ressentimento.

Ele ficou parado, olhando para ela, tentando decidir se deveria se aproximar. Era óbvio que tinha algo acontecendo, algo potencialmente sério. Coçou a barba que não existia em seu rosto, inclinou a cabeça para o lado percebendo, finalmente, que o problema dela era...

— Eu sou o problema? – Perguntou mais para si do que para ela e se amaldiçoou por não ter segurado a língua, pois o olhar da moça lhe assassinou mil vezes, como se fosse a pergunta mais idiota que ele poderia fazer na face da terra.

Claro que o problema era ele.

Kakashi já estava colocando seus neurônios para trabalhar, revisando todos os seus passos na festa e não encontrou absolutamente nada. Foi mais além, antes de saírem, perguntando-se se havia falado algo que não devia, magoado seus _incrivelmente frágeis_ sentimentos.

Antes que pudesse ir mais além naquela revista urgente do seu passado, Rin levantou-se irritada da cama, pegou sua bolsa e saiu da casa fazendo-a tremer ao bater à porta com a força de um lutador de sumô.

O homem não teve tempo de chama-la ou sequer de fazer algo para mudar a situação, simplesmente sentou-se na cama aceitando o fato com um suspiro, respirando o ar que finalmente se tornava mais leve e apreciando o silêncio repentino. A verdade é que seu relacionamento estava uma merda.

Encarou a parede do quarto que tinha uma ilustração de popart, adorava aquelas cores e formas padronizadas. Fechou os olhos mantendo distância de Rin, pois sabia que se pensasse muito nela chegaria a conclusão de que não a queria mais, e isso poderia ser danoso de diversas formas.

Ao invés disso se pôs a lembrar da festa, das luzes, da bebida, as risadas altas por cima do som alto... E tinha aquela mulher perto do banheiro que ficou a noite toda dando em cima dele, cabelos escuros e olhos azuis. A saia dela não media um palmo e sua bunda era um convite para o paraíso.

É claro que só olhou pra ela por dois ou três segundos, coisa rápida... Será que tinha sido isso que tinha aborrecido tanto sua namorada?

Ele riu mexendo os ombros e se deixando tombar no colchão macio. Soltou o ar dos pulmões. Estava excitado. Nem Rin e seu drama poderiam retirar essa sensação dele, precisa trepar com alguém e satisfazer todo o desejo da carne.

Enfiou a mão por dentro das calças conferindo o estado de seu amigão semi desperto, tentou pensar em Rin e sua boca maravilhosa desfalecendo sobre seu pau, mas quando pensava nela se sentia menos inclinado à masturbação, o que não era tão esquisito tendo em vista o estado de seu relacionamento confuso àquela altura.

Ao invés disso, então pensou na gostosa do banheiro, mas tinha muito pouco material visual, lembrava do que queria dela e não era muita coisa além da sua bunda e daquele cabelo preto. Sem muita imaginação e com a mente levemente turva, o Hatake levantou-se determinado a não passar vontade.

Puxou o notebook da mesa de cabeceira e o levou para a escrivaninha, onde sentou-se e logo acessou a página inicial do Google, que se manifestou na sua frente em segundos. Conhecia um ou dois sites de pornô amador, afinal tinha uma namorada e com frequência transavam, mesmo que fosse um sexo rotineiro e as vezes monótono.

Entrou no primeiro e não encontrou absolutamente nada atrativo, ainda tinha um milhão de propagandas piscando sobre aumento peniano e ele definitivamente não precisava daquilo, não que ele fosse o _h22cm_, mas estava satisfeito com o que tinha. Pulou para o outro site e caiu num vídeo com duas contorcionistas e um anão. Estreitou os olhos se perguntando de quem era aquele pé?

Suspirou fechando o material, mas não antes de cinco guias abrirem imediatamente junto com o clique. _Argh_. Porquê bater uma tinha se tornado tão difícil?

Começou a fechar as janelas tendo consciência que estava tendo uma ereção à toa quando na última aba percebia algo interessante.

_Performers online._

Oh.

Hatake Kakashi não era um homem que abominava a prostituição, inclusive já havia saído com uma ou duas garotas de programa por pura curiosidade. Diziam que elas eram as profissionais desinibidas e sensuais que levariam qualquer homem a loucura, por isso pagou a uma e foi mediana, a segunda teve um desempenho melhor, mas também não foi tudo isso.

Na verdade, ficou achando que elas que deveriam ter lhe pagado.

Mas ali estava ele, com seu notebook em uma página com _bons atrativos. _Garotas se mostrando ao vivo em suas _webcams_ pareciam ser a mais nova forma de prostituição. Uma que era um pouco mais segura que a comum e com menos benefícios, mas ainda assim ainda soava como prostituição em sua cabeça bêbada e simplista.

Rolou a página lentamente enquanto seus olhos analíticos buscavam nas pequenas janelas de _preview_ alguém que lhe chamasse atenção. Chegou à conclusão que metade daquelas garotas eram feias, e havia a parcela extremamente vulgar e outra parcela que provavelmente não sabiam fazer muita coisa.

Suspirou enquanto fazia um carinho em si mesmo, sua ereção esmorecendo em descrença da falta de um bom material para seu entretenimento.

_Tlin._

_Healer ONLINE!_

Arqueou uma sobrancelha cético. O site exibia um _pop up_ com um aviso chamativo indicando que uma da garota _premium_ tinha acabado de se conectar. Não precisava pensar muito para saber que a tal _Healer_ deveria render bastantes visualizações para o site, e provavelmente era uma _performer_ bastante conhecida, mas ela realmente tinha o necessário para ser uma _premium_? Ou melhor, o que significava ser Premium num site em que 99% das performers eram simplesmente esquisitas?

Sem ter muito a perder, clicou no anúncio e se deixou levar para uma página paralela, onde setenta por cento da tela era ocupada por uma janela de vídeo e a outra parte um chat simples. O buffering estava anunciando com letras circulares _"prepare-se..."_ e o homem soltou uma risada fraca, desdenhando dos dizeres. Se recostou na cadeira, acariciando seu pau de leve.

— Vocês são muito agitados – Tinha um tom brincalhão de quem faz uma reclamação sem de fato estar reclamando. Era uma voz feminina e seu jeito de falar lhe lembrava as meninas populares da escola, que eram descoladas e legais com todos a pesar da popularidade.

Kakashi gostou da voz, sorriu de canto com a constatação. Se fosse feia, pelo menos poderia fechar os olhos e só escutar os gemidos dela, seria o suficiente e talvez o mais correto a se fazer, já que o chat lateral começava a ferver. Os _nicknames_ mais esquisitos e vulgares comentavam as mais estranhas perversões só com a breve fala da garota, ficou imaginando o que falavam quando ela entrava em cena, e não precisou ir muito longe.

— Ok, todos conseguem me ver? – Perguntou com o rosto perto da _webcam_, mostrando um belo par de olhos verdes brilhosos, lábios carnudos entreabertos que brilhavam com a adição de algum tipo de cosmético, tinha um nariz arrebitado e bonitinho até onde podia ver.

As costas de Kakashi involuntariamente deixaram o encosto da cadeira e se inclinaram para frente, sentia que ela era um conjunto bonito, não conseguia dizer com certeza, entretanto, pois estava usando uma máscara branca com aberturas para os olhos. Era sofisticada num design de carnaval europeu, cobria parte de suas bochechas e parte superior do rosto, apesar de que seus olhos intensos ainda podiam ser admirados.

Ok, podia trabalhar com isso.

— Hey, seus pervertidos – Ela chamou ainda perto da câmera, com um sorriso esperto e incrivelmente sexy. O chat ao lado pipocava mensagens dos mais variados tipos: elogios, xingamentos, vulgaridades... Queria esconder o chat e se concentrar só nela, mas era impossível.

— Kyokon-chan, eu mal acabei de ligar a câmera e você já está pedindo pra ver meus peitos? – E ela também não ajudava. Ficava conversando com todos os pervertidos do chat, dando atenção principalmente para àqueles marcados como _superfãs_, que, segundo o site, eram pessoas que pagavam um valor regularmente para ela, independente de performance.

Inclusive o site era um completo sugador de dinheiro. Não havia propagandas, mas qualquer interação com a _performer_ custava uma certa quantidade de moedas que custavam de mil a centenas de milhares de ienes.

A moça se afastou da câmera e finalmente Kakashi pode ter uma visão de seu corpo esbelto. Era branquinha e pequena, seus peitos adornavam perfeitamente seu torso, uma barriga plana e um quadril de dar inveja a qualquer outra mulher, juntamente com um belo par de pernas.

Ela usava um quimono curto aberto, era verde com flores na barra e caia no ombro como se estivesse convidando alguém a retirá-lo. Além disso vestia um conjunto de lingerie preta, sem renda. Era simples e pequena, principalmente a parte de baixo.

E foi inevitável salivar ao vê-la dar uma voltinha à pedido de qualquer idiota. Ela ria jogando a cabeça para o lado e seus cabelos em um tom exótico de rosa caiam como cascatas sobre seu ombro nu, e só aquilo era suficiente para que o homem tão necessitado fosse ao ápice, mas aqueles olhos que o encaravam lascivos através da tela do computador prometiam muito mais.

— O que vocês querem hoje? — Perguntou finalmente, sentando no sofá cor creme de uma sala meio vazia. Tinha uma mesinha de centro com uma garrafa de saquê com um copinho simples. Ela usava um fone de ouvido com microfone daqueles sem fio, o que permitia que ela circulasse livremente, mostrando seu corpo.

Kakashi continuava a caricia suave em toda a extensão do seu membro, esperando um pouco mais porque algo lhe dizia que valeria a pena.

— Certo então! – Constatou com um pulinho discreto, se empertigando no sofá. — Vamos de meta para um _striptease_ e, enquanto esperamos, vamos jogar o dado.

Kakashi se contraiu em expectativa. Um strip-tease? Ver aquela bunda rebolar enquanto desce aquela calcinha minúscula? Ele com certeza pagaria para ver aquilo.

Ele e mais uma legião.

Quando a barra de meta apareceu em sua frente, sentiu a carteira chorar. O valor era absurdo, mas quando percebeu que era uma meta colaborativa, relaxou. Imediatamente a barra foi sendo preenchida, parecia até um pacto mudo entre os pervertidos, todos contribuíam com o que podiam, e Kakashi resolveu que deixaria eles pagarem para o entretenimento dele.

Não demoraria muito de qualquer jeito, já que todos pareciam muito empenhados.

Nisso, a garota ativou outra opção, o dado.

Com um click – que comeria mil ienes do cartão de algum pervertido – um número aleatório seria gerado no chat, número este que corresponderia a alguma ação que ela faria na frente das câmeras.

1 Mostrar os Peitos

2 Mostrar a Bunda

3 Mostrar a Boceta

4 Chupar um _pirulito_

5 Pequena dança

6 Mais sorte da próxima!

As opções eram levemente sem graça, mas dado ao preço do serviço e ao valor da menina no site, aquilo com certeza era apenas um passatempo para os pervertidos – e ela – não ficarem entediados enquanto esperam bater a meta.

O primeiro clicou no dado, e a moça sorriu de canto ao ver o número 4 subindo na tela. Ela se esticou por cima do sofá alcançando alguma coisa fora do campo de visão da câmera e voltou tirando a embalagem de um pirulito de cereja. Ela olhou para o doce que tinha entre os dedos por um segundo e então olhou diretamente para a câmera, e novamente aqueles olhos verdes guardavam uma promessa.

Kakashi sentiu sua garganta ficar seca, agarrou seu pau mais firmemente e começou a movimentar pra cima e para baixo. _Healer_ dava uma lambida tímida no doce vermelho com a ponta de sua língua, soltou uma risada fraca e seus olhos cerraram, transformando sua expressão em algo erótico.

Ela continuou dando pequenas lambidas que iam ganhando entusiasmo progressivamente, e então ela o colocou entre os lábios, girando com uma leve sucção. O jeito que sua boca se movia contra o vermelho intenso do doce deveria ser um crime. Sua mão colocava mais velocidade no movimento quando ela soltava um pequeno gemido de prazer com o ato. Kakashi imaginava aquela boca deliciosa no seu pau, lhe chupando delicadamente a glande enquanto se prepara para abocanhá-lo.

Soltou um gemido.

O pirulito girava em seus lábios, que sensíveis, ficavam um pouco mais inchados. Seus olhos serrados caiam para o lado, olhando para a câmera como se soubesse o que ele estava fazendo, como se conseguisse vê-lo nitidamente, pedindo para que ele gozasse pra ela.

_Só mais um pouco_.

Pensou jogando a cabeça para trás quando a voz doce dela mergulhada em puro desejo ecoava pelos auto falantes.

— Tá bem gostoso, Kyokon-chan – E dava mais uma lambida erótica no doce antes de larga-lo na mesa de centro, recuperando a postura leve de antes do dado. — Estava pensando em você, _o tempo todo_.

O problema de _camgirls_ era esse. Estava quase lá, seu pau pulsando em sua mão, ela só precisava gemer mais um pouco e logo ele teria terminado, mas não... Ela precisava falar o nome de outro cara. Pôde ouvir seu pau se recusando a gozar quando ela terminou de falar, ainda que sua voz fosse um deleite aos ouvidos. Há quem diga que era frescura, mas sim, ele gostava de certa _exclusividade_, principalmente porque sexo era algo realmente íntimo, ainda que fosse apenas carnal naquele caso, ou melhor, virtual.

Suspirou.

A meta estava quase batendo e todos aqueles urubus ficavam pedindo coisas e mais coisas, e ela dava atenção a todos, o que o irritava profundamente.

Seu pau latejava com a urgência do gozo mas seu cérebro se recusava a completar o ato se ela não estivesse completamente dedicada a ele. Egoísta, ele sabia, mas o fato era que tinha se acostumado com as mulheres caindo em cima dele, e não dele ter que competir pela atenção de uma garota, principalmente _online._

Com poucos cliques fez cadastro no site, com mais alguns poucos também cadastrou um cartão de crédito junto, e quando atualizou a página dela, vários outros botões gritaram na sua frente. Ele podia dar uma gorjeta pra ela, um presente, ou poderia pedir...

_Um show privado._

Clicou sem pensar duas vezes e um _pop-up_ apareceu na tela com uma série de termos legais que teria que concordar, não leu nenhum deles, pulou para a parte do valor.

_Cinco minutos, seis mil ienes. _

Pouco tempo por muito dinheiro. Kakashi sabia que era um péssimo negócio, sabia que com um pouco mais disso poderia contratar alguém de carne e osso que viria ao vivo em sua casa e chuparia seu pau e suas bolas com gosto, mas seu pau gritava por ela, queria ela.

Sem pensar muito, confirmou a compra.

— Oh. — Ela soltava de repente durante um papo besta com algum pervertido. Se aproximou do computador e seu rosto ficou mais próximo, ela mexeu um pouco no _mousepad_ sem responder a ninguém nesse meio tempo, e então sorriu pra câmera. — Gente, o _Hakuken_ está me convidando para um show privado — Disse deitando a cabeça no ombro — Volto já pra ficar com vocês, ok?

E ai a tela de repente escurecia com um aviso de que _healer_ estava em um show privado. Protestos começavam a subir no chat sem que ele se sentisse nenhum pouco culpado e Kakashi viu na tela do seu computador pipocar uma nova janela com uma nova caixa de vídeo, idêntica à anterior, porém com o fundo mais claro.

Tinha a opção dele compartilhar sua imagem com ela e de ativar o microfone, imaginou a reação dela ao vê-lo e imaginou se ela se ela poderia sentir-se curiosa com relação a ele, mas optou por ser discreto, não queria muito envolvimento, só queria gozar gostoso.

Em segundos, a garota de cabelo rosa aparecia na sua frente com um sorriso de canto que poderia fazer qualquer um ir a loucura.

— Oi. – Ela disse acenando pra Kakashi e esperou um instante. — Tem alguém ai?

"Sim. Oi." Digitou apressado no chat sentindo-se esquisito de repente.

— Não precisa ficar tímido comigo... — E deu uma risadinha, voltando a se distanciar da câmera, sentando-se ao sofá.

"Não estou." Kakashi digitou percebendo que seria muito contraproducente digitar e se masturbar ao mesmo tempo, começou a considerar habilitar o microfone.

Uma vez sentada confortavelmente em posição de meditação, a menina se inclinava para frente, estreitando os olhos na direção da câmera, sorrindo de canto numa expressão esperta, de quem está sacando a outra pessoa. A posição lhe dava uma visão privilegiada da parte superior de seus peitos...

— Fala comigo então. — Disse voltando a se endireitar — _Senhor eu-não-estou-tímido_.

Estava usando um tom de zombaria e ela se permitiu largar o corpo no sofá, deitando a cabeça no braço saliente do móvel enquanto esticava as pernas e a metade delas deixaram a tela de Kakashi, que queria _tanto_ vê-las.

Começou a digitar rapidamente um protesto quando percebeu que estava _perdendo tempo_. Só tinha cinco minutos com a menina e nesse papo furado já haviam se passado um minuto. Suspirou habilitando o microfone.

— E se você não gostar da minha voz?

Ele viu a menina hesitar por um segundo. Ela girou a cabeça para o lado e seus orbes verdes encararam a câmera com surpresa, um sorriso se espalhou pela sua face. Apontando para a câmera de maneira relaxada, ela retrucou.

— Como eu poderia não gostar? — E fechou os olhos com uma expressão suave e sem esperar uma resposta, continuou — Agora sim podemos continuar. — E deixou sua pequena mão passear pelo seu flanco, arrastando ela pelo seu quadril e cintura, até seu seio coberto pelo tecido, ela o acariciou na parte de baixo olhando para algum ponto a sua frente. — Você tem algum pedido especial, _Hakuken_? — E pronunciava o apelido besta que tinha escolhido, estragando um pouco a experiência da sua voz sexy lhe prometendo fazer o que ele quisesse.

— Bem, _healer_ — Ele disse voltando a se sentir mais disposto a finalizar o que tinha começado mais cedo ao mesmo tempo que se sentia um idiota por estar chamando uma garota de _healer _—.. _tsc._

— O que houve? — Ela perguntou ao ouvir o pequeno som de reprovação, uma sobrancelha rosa pulou para fora da máscara branca que usava, indagativa, olhou para a câmera sem deixar de acariciar seu seio levemente.

— Me sinto um idiota te chamando assim — Confessou Kakashi com um suspiro.

— Então me dê um nome — Ela sorriu suavemente, fechou os olhos e parecia estar se concentrando na sensação dos dedos sobre o tecido negro que cobria seu seio.

Kakashi pensou. Viu sua pele alva que displicentemente relaxava sobre o creme do sofá. Percebeu como o preto se destacava na pele que aparentava ser macia e delicada, e por último, viu seus cabelos cor de rosa escorrerem para fora do sofá, longos de sedosos.

— _Sakura._ — Ele disse de repente, pois ela parecia uma flor aos seus olhos, uma recém desabrochada que estava no ápice das suas cores.

A menina jogou a cabeça para trás num movimento despojado, tinha um sorriso indecifrável no rosto e seus olhos abriram lentamente, e o Hatake sentiu-se corar quando ela mirou a câmera, levando seus orbes verdes reluzentes até ele adquirindo um tom jocoso e curioso ao mesmo tempo.

Arrependeu-se imediatamente do nome.

— Nome ruim, não é? Todos devem te chamar assim. — Falou tentando manter a dignidade na voz. Pelos deuses, estava nervoso com uma garota que sequer poderia vê-lo?

Ela riu levemente, desviando o olhar para além da câmera. Continuou acariciando o próprio corpo com movimentos vagarosos enquanto mexia as pernas para cima e para baixo num movimento que, em outra situação, o homem poderia ter julgado como um sinal de ansiedade, mas sua face estava plenamente tranquila.

— Na verdade não — Confessou tocando a tira lateral da sua calcinha com o indicador, colocando-o lentamente por dentro da peça — Aqui as pessoas me dão nomes mais exóticos — E balançou a mão displicentemente ao ar, como se fosse qualquer coisa — Mas eu gostei do jeito que você me chama. Do jeito que _Sakura_ soa na sua voz.

— Você diz isso pra todos. — Falou tentando recuperar algum controle naquela situação. Percebeu que estava deixando tudo pra ela, fazendo papel de idiota. Quando foi que Hatake Kakashi se tornou a caça, e não o caçador?

Ela riu revirando os olhos em divertimento, passou a mão nos cabelos longos puxando alguns fios para frente, brincando com a mecha enquanto seus lábios sustentavam um sorriso.

— Você não me conhece mesmo hein. — Falou derrubando seus olhos novamente sobre a câmera, num olhar perigoso — Não costumo fazer elogios atoa, acredite. — E suavizou seu olhar com certo divertimento — Ei, estranho, que tal você dar um nome a si mesmo também. _Canino Branco_ não é muito... Sonoro.

Kakashi passou a mão no rosto, como aquela garota conseguia lhe deixar nervoso desse jeito? Como se fosse uma espécie de primeira vez. Se sentia um virgem que iria transar com a mulher dos sonhos, e logo ele que sempre achou que já estava em um patamar confortável com as mulheres... Suspirou.

Ela queria um nome e era justo.

O problema é que pagou por aquele momento justamente por não querer que ela ficasse falando os nicks imbecis dos fãs dela, para que se concentrasse no prazer dele, e obviamente ser chamado de Hakuken não era algo que lhe excitasse, principalmente quando aquela voz manhosa provavelmente faria seu nome soar tão indecente quanto gostaria.

— Me chame de Kakashi.

Seria um desperdício de dinheiro lhe dar um nome falso, e considerando que, para ele, Kakashi não era um nome exatamente bonito ou popular, não lhe faria mal dizer seu nome verdadeiro, ela poderia até achar que era uma piada. Bem, pelo menos esperava isso.

— É um prazer conhece-lo, _Kakashi_ — Ela disse girando o corpo para a câmera, apoiando a cabeça na mão enquanto o cotovelo era apoiado no sofá. Sua barriga e peitos pendiam levemente por conta da gravidade, mas aquilo só conseguia lhe deixar mais sexy, principalmente quando suas pernas estavam levemente postadas para frente. — Meu nome é Sakura, e estou aqui pra fazer _o que você quiser_.

Kakashi apertou os olhos sentindo seu amigão gritar de felicidade. O jeito que ela falava seu nome lhe causava arrepios e sua frase final foi o golpe final. Recostou-se na cadeira com um sorriso sacana, finalmente ela estava passando a bola pra ele e, como Kakashi gostava, as coisas iriam começar a rumar melhor a partir de agora.

Ela se inclinou para frente olhando para o próprio ombro de maneira enigmática, levou a pequena mão para a base do quimono e começou a tirá-lo lentamente, como se desembrulhasse um presente. Nesse instante um _pop-up_ gritou em letras garrafais que só lhe restava um minuto. Maldição.

Não pensou duas vezes, clicou na opção "tempo indeterminado" que iria debitar de seu cartão 6 mil ienes a cada cinco minutos até que resolvesse parar, tudo isso porque desejava ver a menina que continuava a se livrar do quimono com delicadeza. Ele sabia que iria se arrepender de ter gasto tanto no outro dia, mas deixaria esse problema pro Kakashi do futuro, porque agora ele queria centrar-se nela.

— Não faça isso. — Disse rapidamente quando percebeu que ela ia deixar a peça de roupa cair solta no sofá. — Tire o sutiã e continue com o quimono.

— Você gosta dele? — Ela perguntou levando as mãos às costas, no instante seguinte lhe revelava um belo par de seios com mamilos rosados, implorando para serem chupados.

— Combina com você — Respondeu sem tirar os olhos dela enquanto ela recolocava a peça e se levantava fazendo uma pose. Levantou o ombro e olhou por cima com uma mão abraçando a própria cintura e uma das pernas levantadas. O quimono curto suba levemente revelando levemente sua bunda redonda.

— Você quer ver? — Ela deslizava a mão pela coxa, subindo o tecido a medida que avançava para a cintura.

— Sakura... — Ele chamou incapaz de tirar os olhos dela.

— Kakashi... — E ela respondeu revelando aquele olhar depravado que lhe consumia até a alma. Sua voz aveludada carregava de tensão sexual, prometendo tudo a ele. Ele engoliu a seco enquanto massageava seu membro com movimentos ritmados.

Ela caminhou para frente com o quimono caindo sobre seu seio, deixando apenas um visível. Sentou-se bem em frente a sua câmera, lhe dando uma visão melhor de seu busto cândido e ocultando seu corpo da cintura pra baixo.

— Fale comigo, Kakashi — Ela pedia passando a mão pelo pescoço, deslizando os dedos pela linha de seu maxilar e os deixando cair sobre o peito coberto, lhe fazendo um carinho antes de apertá-los suavemente.

— Aperte um pouco mais — Pediu e ela assim o fez, estufando o tecido por entre os dedos que revelava o contorno do seu mamilo enrijecido — Quero vê-lo, _Sakura_.

— Ah... — Ela soltou num ruído involuntário tão baixo que Kakashi imaginou que não fazia parte da performance e isso lhe fez pensar que ela realmente gostava da sua voz. Com os olhos enigmáticos ela afastou o quimono revelando mais de sua pele alva, seu mamilo rosado e o paraíso que não poderia ser alcançado.

Ela começou a se esfregar, passando a mão pelo pescoço e a outra massageando seu seio de maneira libidinosa. Os movimentos sôfregos lhe causavam arquejos em prazer próprio. A mão se arrastava pela pele de sua barriga e sumia para além da câmera, mas Kakashi já podia imaginar onde ela se tocava.

— Vá para o sofá. — E ela se levantou sem demora, apoiando as costas no encosto acolchoado e abrindo as pernas na frente dele, suas mãos percorrendo todo seu corpo — Isso, Sakura, sinta cada pedaço do seu corpo — Ele começava os movimentos repetitivos em seu membro enquanto se entregava às expressões e movimentos da garota.

— Diga, Kakashi — Ela deitava a cabeça sobre o ombro, com olhos cerrados enquanto friccionava seus dedos sobre a calcinha de aparecia molhada — O quanto você me quer agora? — E mirava a câmera com intensidade — O quanto você me deseja?

— Tira essa calcinha, Sakura — Ele exigiu sentindo-se entorpecido pelas perguntas dela, pelo desejo que ela mostrava estar sentindo. Ele arfou quando a viu vestindo apenas o quimono, deitada em seu sofá com um joelho levemente flexionado, tocando a si mesma. — Você tá molhada, Sakura? — Perguntava descaradamente, tentando imaginar o sabor que a garota teria quando ela levantou os dedos para a câmera, abrindo eles e mostrando o liquido viscoso que os adornava. — Como eu queria te chupar agora, menina.

Soltando o ar dos pulmões como se fosse impossível mantê-los ali, a respiração da garota se tornava descompassada. Kakashi a ouvia ecoar pelo quatro através das caixas de som, era como se ela o estivesse possuindo por todos os lados. _"Kakashi"_ ela sussurrou tornando os movimentos mais intensos.

Seu corpo se contorcia sobre a câmera e o homem se sentia hipnotizado por aquela cena intima, por sua expressão que de repente se tornava vulnerável. Deixou escapar um ruído causado pelo seu próprio prazer e teve certeza que ela o ouviu, pois seus olhos se entreabriram levemente, mirando a câmera turvos.

— Fale comigo — Ela pedia como se dependesse daquilo antes de morder seus lábios rosados brilhantes e fechar os olhos novamente, jogando a cabeça para trás em reflexo do próprio prazer e desejo.

— Sakura — Ele recomeçou vendo como ela reagia aquele nome, a sua voz em seu ouvido, e se perguntou se ela sentia-se como ele, possuído pela sua voz. — Prove de si mesma, lamba seus dedos por mim — E de repente Kakashi se viu de lábios abertos, como se esperasse que ela os colocasse. — Chupe-os enquanto se dá prazer com a outra mão.

E assim ela o fez, causando-lhe arrepios por todo o corpo. Ela faria mesmo tudo o que ele pedisse? Falhando em reprimir gemidos, Sakura o levava a perda de sanidade, começou a intensificar os movimentos de sua mão sobre a extensão de seu pau duro, sentindo que não poderia mais negligenciar sua ereção.

— Coloque os dedos, Sakura — E ela obedecia, penetrando a si mesma com dois dedos, deslizando a outra mão pelo seu corpo como se sentisse a necessidade de ter outra pessoa lhe tocando — Sou eu, Sakura, tocando você — Ele dizia com certa dificuldade, sua mente nublando em vista do gozo que aproximava — Indo direto onde você mais sente prazer, porque eu sei tudo sobre seu corpo.. _Ah.._ — E deixava escapar um gemido rouco sentindo sua mente falhar em processar as palavras.

Apertando o lábio inferior com os dentes, ela se contraía numa tentativa frustrada de controlar seus sentidos, ele podia ver que ela também não poderia segurar muito mais tempo. Seus gemidos tímidos e agudos escapavam pelas caixas de som, ao passo que os ruídos roucos de Kakashi chegavam até ela diretamente em seus ouvidos.

— Sakura, eu vou... — Ele não conseguia finalizar a frase sentindo o corpo lhe abandonando — É tudo seu — Soltou por fim sem saber direito o porquê daquela frase solta. Fechou os olhos com força sentindo o liquido escorrer pelas suas mãos enquanto ouvia em alto e bom som o gemido final dela, livre e agudo, liberto.

A respiração ofegante que escapava pelas caixas de som se misturavam com as dele. Precisou de um momento para abrir os olhos novamente e conseguir focar em alguma coisa, vendo-a logo a frente através da dela plana.

O corpo tremulo, os olhos fechados, seu peito subindo e descendo com a respiração desregulada. Seu corpo brilhava com o suor que havia produzido, alguns fios de cabelo grudavam em seu rosto e pescoço. Sakura deixava o corpo relaxar como se ele não estivesse ali no seu ouvido, como se ele não pudesse vê-la.

Estava completamente preso naquela visão quase etérea. Não era mais a _camgirl_, Kakashi sabia disso, era ela desfrutando do prazer que se permitiu sentir através de sua voz. Estava resignada, parecia até um pouco tímida, o que o fez sorrir como um idiota. Depois de um momento, ele resolveu perguntar:

— Você está bem?

Ela continuou de olhos fechados e ele viu um sorriso brotar do rosto dela. Colocou o braço sobre a testa displicentemente e concordou com a cabeça, mostrando-lhe um dedo como se pedisse por mais um momento. Kakashi continuou observando-a parada no sofá controlando a própria respiração e readquirindo o controle sobre seu próprio corpo.

— Foi bom te conhecer, Kakashi — Ela falou finalmente, com a voz um pouco rouca. O homem arqueou a sobrancelha, soava como uma despedida.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou novamente pois não sabia se tinha feito algo errado, se havia acontecido alguma coisa que ele era culpado...

— Estou ótima — Sentou-se no sofá sem olhar pra câmera, limpando os dedos displicentemente no quimono, parecendo levemente irritada ao rir como se tivesse percebido algo. — Eu realmente gostei da sua voz — Comentou olhando para a câmera após passar a mão nos cabelos, como se estivesse custando a acreditar em algo.

Ela sorriu suavemente numa expressão genuína de quem compartilhava um segredo bobo e vergonhoso.

— Eu também gostei da sua.

Cruzando as penas, ela se curvou pra frente ao apoiar sua cabeça não mão, parecia uma menina muito jovem naquela posição desleixada com os cabelos levemente desgrenhados. Ficou olhando para a câmera por um momento antes de dar uma risada divertida, de quem está finalmente percebendo uma série de coisas.

— Seu cadastro é novo no site — Disse por fim — É a sua primeira vez fazendo algo assim?

Das vezes que pagou por sexo, Kakashi se livrava da meninas no segundo seguinte ao seu gozo. _Pillow talk_ com prostitutas não era algo que lhe parecia certo, não porque era um insensível e otário, mas sim porque ele não tinha absolutamente nada para falar com elas.

Entretanto, Sakura estava ali, sentada a sua frente começando a versão _online_ do _pillow talk_ e ele se sentiu agradecido por ela estar lhe dando esse benefício, principalmente quando achou, por um momento, que ela fosse simplesmente desligar a câmera e sumir.

— Sim. — Começou maneando a cabeça — Estava excitado e aparentemente não existe pornô de qualidade na internet — Ela riu revirando os olhos e ele gostou daquilo — Acabei nesse site de supetão, que me levou até você com um anuncio chamativo.

— Que bom que pude te proporcionar entretenimento de qualidade. — Ela sorriu e umedeceu os lábios em seguida. Kakashi não pode evitar acompanhar a língua dela com lasciva. — Quase recusei seu pedido de show — Confessou — Usuários novos geralmente são um problema — E gesticulou abanando o ar ao seu lado — Mas fiquei curiosa porque meu preço pra esse tipo de coisa não é lá muito acessível, justamente pra afastar pessoas irritantes...

Nem sabia quanto tempo tinha passado, mas naquele momento valia cada centavo.

— Eu ia esperar pela meta, mas... Me irritava ver você conversando com todos os outros — E suspirou — Queria atenção.

Ela olhou diretamente para a câmera como se olhasse para uma criança que não gostava de dividir seu brinquedo. Riu divertida recostando-se no sofá, lhe dando uma visão privilegiada de seu corpo.

— E você conseguiu. — Olhou esperta para além da câmera, atingindo Kakashi em cheio — Agora acho que já podemos dizer adeus, Kakashi. — Ela se levantou e sentou-se de frente para o computador, lhe dando um close de seu rosto.

Kakashi sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Sentia que poderia passar horas observando aquela mulher fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse, não queria desligar, mas também não tinha muito mais o que dizer.

— Você tem dias certos para fazer isso? — Perguntou urgente.

— Sábado a essa hora, terças as duas da tarde. — Tinha um tom casual — Vai vir me ver de novo, Kakashi? — E havia alguma coisa na sua voz, um sentimento de expectativa e promessa.

— Com certeza. — Declarou convicto.

— Cuidado com a conta do cartão... — Ela riu para a câmera, divertida.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Ele tinha dinheiro, só não gostava de gastá-lo com futilidades, e Sakura tinha entrado na lista de _não futilidades_.

Ela balançou a cabeça com humor e ele se pegou sorrindo para a tela o tempo todo.

— Tchau, Kakashi. — Falou diretamente para a câmera.

— Até mais, Sakura.

E então a tela escureceu.

Kakashi soltou o ar que nem sabia que estava segurando. Deitou as costas na cadeira e fechou os olhos se sentindo extasiado, tinha sido uma experiência completamente nova e diferente. Ela era excitante e viva, misteriosa. Aquele rosto encoberto, as pequenas mãos, os olhares lascivos... Ela era uma ninfa que lhe provocava as mais profundas vontades.

Olhou para a tela com um _pop-up_ piscando, se aproximou para lê-lo.

"Kakashi, sua voz é realmente excitante."

E logo após havia um aviso o informando sobre o ressarcimento do valor do show privado. Mais de trinta mil ienes por cerca de meia hora de show haviam sido retornados à sua conta. Ele sorriu de canto curioso pela menina que simplesmente tinha negado tornar aquele momento um acordo comercial.

Ele passou a mão no rosto querendo morrer pelo sentimento incerto que lhe invadia, como a excitação de estar fazendo algo errado, perigoso.

Sim, era isso, sentia o perigo daquele recado e do gesto. Se permitiu pensar que não tinha sido um cliente qualquer, que tinha marcado aquela garota erótica assim como ela o havia marcado.

Sorriu de canto embasbacado, levantando para tomar um banho rápido e deitar em sua cama.

Não lhe restavam muitas horas de sono, mas naquele momento sonhou apenas com um vale rosado e úmido.

Sonhou com Sakura.

.

.

.

Esse capítulo foi atualizado e pseudo revisado. Nada muito, mas vale dar uma olhada novamente! A fic vai andar e vai ser um _suspense_, e eu não tenho nenhuma afinidade com o gênero, mas vou tentar fazer algo legal o suficiente!

Já peço biscoitos aqui, digo, comentários! AHAHAH Dessa vez vou responde-los pelo sistema do ffnet, então fiquem ligados!

Continuem comigo, essa história vai ser... interessante...

XD


End file.
